robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgenne
''"I'm not afraid anymore." ''-MorgenneStub }|[[ } Stub]]|}} Morgenne (pronounced Morgan) is a myth that claimed to be a nurse/doctor and had a collection of "dolls" that were known to follow players and kill them should the player stop looking at them. "Hyphs" is partnered with several myths such as AloneTraveler and regularly posts on his twitter. He is no longer a myth yet he continues to develop games. Overview Morgenne's more iconic look was a female robloxian wearing a bear mask, nurse hat, Korblox collar, and a grey cloak. Morgenne's skin is also a shade of blue. Morgenne is associated with ice and cold weather, as evident in her bio and her place Frostbite and the fact her profile's description featured synonyms to "cold". History She is also a developer at The Circus in the Sky and affiliated with G0Z, and other myths related to him. She owns a building in the town before the Circus, and one of her toys, Fuzzy-Wuzzy can be seen behind the curtains of YUCK0’s Arcade. Morgenne was one of the most popular myths in the history of the myth genre and was also the first myth to have their game featured on the front page of Roblox. Morgenne changed their name to "hyphs" sometime. Most presumably in an attempt in leaving the community. Game(s) Frostbite The Underground Red Forest (pay to enter) Behavior Morgenne is known to be silent most of the time, but sometimes can be chatty if she feels comfortable. She is also known to be very kind compared to other myths, along with comforting. Albert (also known as Flamingo) made a few videos about her or in relation to her, and even described her as comforting, and sometimes even sought her comfort. Morgenne has been said to not care about her patients and is rumored to have killed several of them. Her dolls symbolize the dead patients. Although she says that these are lies created by Kazdam to make her seem scarier. She sometimes breaks character when she gets annoyed. For example, in Alberts video about The Circus in the Sky, while everyone was lined up saying goodbye, Z00ZY_Q was “ruining how cool the line was” by standing in front of Morgenne. In her games, she has a few monsters she has dubbed as "Toys". Touching the toys will give you a jump scare. The names of the toys in Frostbite are; Molly, Sally, Replica, Dolly, Eerika, and Bobby. Due to Kazdam, it has been revealed that Morgenne is a male in real life who enjoys cross-dressing as a female. Morgenne the myth, however, is actually, a male. Controversy/Drama See Kazdam Drama for more information Group(s) The Collection. External Links Morgenne's Roblox Profile Morgenne's YouTube Account Morgenne's Twitter Trivia * Morgenne was the first myth to have Rule 34 made of them. (DONT LOOK IT UP IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS) (for real tho don’t do it) * Morgenne was the first myth to ever be on the front page of Roblox. * Morgenne recently became a general of the Districts. * In a Video By Enszo, He Exposed the Morgenne Myth, and others.This might be a reason Morgenne Left the Community. Category:Myths Category:Myths With Discord Category:AlbertsStuff Category:Enszo Category:Controversial Users Category:Game Devs Category:G0Z Category:Active Myths Category:Retired Myths Category:AloneTraveler Category:Flamingo Category:Myths with Social Medias Category:Myth